Like There's No Tomorrow
by Ace Ryn Knight
Summary: A Tobe centered Fourshot that highlights some of the biggest moments of his life, from first kiss to first love and first love lost. With a bit of KD on the side for good measure


**Dance Like No One's Watching**

The clangs of the mid-day bell echoed over the snow blanketed city of Corus, its resounding tone slicing through the odd mix of voices bartering, laughing, and dealing, which were the boisterous crowds of market district customers. A young boy of no more than thirteen years wove his way through the bustling city, carefully maneuvering though the throngs of ridiculously lace-and-velvet clad ladies, doting young knights, pleased merchants, and foul tempered husbands. Bright navy blue eyes, alert and confident, drifted from person to person; as the boy darted agilely from one side of the muddy, slush covered street; nimbly avoiding a large, ornately decorated carriage as it hurtled down the street making for the palace. Sun-streaked blonde hair, barely visible from underneath a brown woolen cap curled downward around the boy's ears, and stray wisps fell forward to frame a lightly tanned, angular face.

Hunching his shoulders against the chill wind that buffeted him as he turned down another of the crowded avenues of Corus' market district, Tobe's thoughts ventured from his current task of collecting his lady's evening gowns from the kind seamstress he had be introduced to as Lasala two years back, to his lady's growing affection for a certain sergeant of the King's Own, and more importantly, that sergeant's affection for his lady.

Being the perceptive little horse boy that he was, Tobe knew that the blue eyed sergeant returned his lady's feelings, or at least for the past year he had; though he didn't particularly like the idea of the two of them as a couple. Far too often in the three years since he had first realized his lady had feelings for Pretty-Boy (as he and Peachblossom had taken to calling him) had he seen her melancholy over his latest conquest.

Fighting down the niggling little feeling to seek revenge on his lady's behalf. Tobe realized that he had bypassed his destination by about three shop fronts. Cursing his own foolishness, he back-tracked and stepped into a cozily decorated dress shop. Removing his cap, he heartily shook out his hair and allowed himself relax into the pleasant warmth.

"Can I help you?"

Whipping his head around, Tobe stared, startled, at the young girl standing behind the front counter.

"I'm here to pick up a set of evening gowns from Mistress Lasala," he said, vaguely noting that this new face was roughly his own age, "is she available?"

"Just a moment," Scrambling from behind the counter the girl strode towards the curtain-like cloth that served as a door between the two parts of the shop, pausing at the fitting room door she turned back to him, a slight blush on her face, "whom may I say is calling?"

"Tobias Boon" he answered automatically, liking the way the girl's brown eyes captured and reflected the candle light.

"Mistress, there's a customer." the girl called as she vanished into the back of the shop. It was only a few moments later that she returned.

"Mistrees Lasala is currently unavailible." She answered with much flippancy, obviously well-versed in that particular phrase, and resumed her place at the previously vacated desk.

The pair sat, or in Tobe's case stood, in silence for a few moments before the girl behind the counter began peppering him with questions.

"So do you work up at the palace?"

Tobe frowned, puzzled, "Yes..."

"Are you a palace servant or do you belong to a noble? I suppose it has to be the latter because your livery isn't the palace standard."

Tobe glanced down, almost self consiously, and rubbed a hand over the line of dusty blue that peeked out from behind the creamy white quilted linen of his jacket.

"Which noble do you work for?"

"Lady Knight Kealdry of-"

"Is she nice?"

"Yes she's very-"

"Is it true rasied a griffin?"

"Yes-"

"Does she really-"

"Interogating our customers again are we?'

The girl blushed and snapped her mouth shut as Tobe nodded a greeting to Lasala.

"It's about time you showed up," the seamstress said, adressing Tobe, "I was almost ready to send Lady's parcels up with the next Rider that walked by."

It was Tobe's turn to blush, "I'm sorry Ma'am, " he mumbeld. "I was in the stables and I-"

"Lost track of the time. Yes, Lady Kel said you had an affinity for horses. It's perfectly alright, though I trust you washed thouroghly before coming."

Tobe rolled his eyes as the older woman eyed him skeptically. "Of course.'

"Then I'll have no problem sending you with the Lady's things. If you'll just excuse me a moment."

"I'll fetch them Ma'am," the girl said hurriedly, fleeing the room. Lasala shook her head, accustomed to her apprentice's antics. .

"See something you like Tobe?"

Tobe jumped slightly, startled by the elder seamstress' warm and slightly amused voice.

"Who was that?" Tobe asked, staring after the girl.

"That's Marie Haldren, one of my new seamstresses."

Tobe nodded in aknowledgement, "She a blunt thing isn't she."

Lasala shook her head, "That's why I've got her working the front counter today. Lady Roslind-

"The one with the..."

"Yes, _her_."

Tobe winced sympathetically, "Even I couldn't hold my tounge 'round her. I mean, even after the innitial shock wears off, you can't help but to wonder if she's even human."

Lasala chuckled, "Hush." she chided half heartedly.

"Here they are Ma'am," Marie said setting several parcels on the counter.

"Thank you Marie, now if you'll excuse me Tobe, I must see if Lady Roslind has finalized her color choice. Do give Lady Kel my best won't you Tobe."

Tobe nodded, and piled the long wrapped packages into his arms with much care.

"Can you dance Sir Tobe?" the young seamstress ventured suddenly.

Tobe hesitated a momant before replying. "Dance… Me? Of course I can dance." He answered, daringly lying through his teeth. Fearing the worst, he replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this small party tonight at the Hound's Grace and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," She answered, "Of course, I would understand if you'd rather not."

For a moment all Tobe could think to do was to run as fast as he could back to the palace stables and cower for all he was worth. However his feet seemed as though they were nailed to the floor so in stead he replied simply, "I'd love to."

Marie blushed deeply, "Thank You Master Tobe."

Moving quickly, she placed a small peck of a kiss on his mouth. Taking note of the deep blush that colored her features as she fled yet again into the backroom of the quaint shop, Tobe grinned, loaded with parcels meant for his lady and with an extra bounce in his step returned to the palace, his mind reeling with the realization that he had just been given his first kiss.

"You want me to do what?"

"Toteachmehowtodance." Tobe mumbled, his eyes downcast, not particularly wanting to meet the confused green gaze of his lady's best friend.

"I repeat… what?" Growing frustrated, the normally placid Nealan of Queenscove wore a look of utmost exasperation, sparing a glance upward, mouth moving slightly in a prayer for patience, the healer waited for an intelligible answer.

Taking a deep breath Tobe replied carefully, "I asked if you would teach me how to dance."

"Dance? Why would you need to know how to dance?" Amusement laced Neal's voice and puzzlement now plastered itself onto his face.

"Can you teach me or not?' Tobe demanded harshly, not liking the tone of the healers voice one bit.

"I'm afraid I can't Tobe, not today anyway, I'm needed in the infirmary. " Neal answered, feeling slightly guilty and a little sorry for the boy he added, "You could try asking Dom though he's not doing anything important today."

"Fine," Tobe returned tiredly. "Thanks anyway Meathead."

Tobe finally found the Meathead's cousin twenty minutes later speaking in hushed tones with his lady in the small stone courtyard at the base of Balor's Needle.

"Excuse me Lady. I need Dom's help and… yours as well perhaps."

"What can I do for you Tobe?" Dom asked of the younger boy.

"Well you see, the thing is I'm going to this party with a girl tonight at the Hound's Grace and I said I could dance but I really don't know how so I know I'm going to make a fool out of myself, so I figured that Lady would help me but I couldn't find her so I asked Neal but he's busy and he said you might be able to help me and I've looked all over for you and I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't learn how to dance and then Marie will laugh at me and I'll never be able to look at her again I'll be so embarrassed and I don't want that to happen 'cause I really, really, really like this girl and… and…"

"Relax Tobe. Just take a deep breath… that's it good boy. Everything's going to be alright." Kel soothed, gently smoothing the boys curls away from his face. "Dom will be more than happy to help. Won't you Dom?"

"Of course I will," Dom answered, looking sympathetically at the boy Kel held comfortingly to her side.

Tobe looked hopeful, a small smile tugging at his lips

"Now Tobe," Dom began, "to begin with you'll want to take small steps until you're confident you're not going to step on her feet. When you're sure of that, things will become easier, trust me, and even if you do step on her toes once or twice just tell her something along the lines of 'your beauty has driven me to forgetfulness, forgive me', most girls adore such open admiration."

"However, any girl that does take such garbage isn't worth your time Tobe. Isn't that right Dom?"

"Yes Kel. Now secondly, when you ask her to dance, make the proposal something special, something to make her remember you amongst all others that may follow. Like this."

Sweeping his arm out to Kel with an elegant flourish, Dom coolly took the lady knight's hand and bowing over it, softly kissed it. "Would you care to dance milady?"

Tobe watched slightly disgusted as his Lady graciously accepted the offer and allowed herself to be swept into the Sergeant's arms.

"The key to it is," Dom said as he twirled Kel around the small courtyard, "to pretend there's no one other than yourself and your lady in the room because when you're dancing with the girl, you should feel as though there's no one else in the entire world. If you don't feel that then well… as enjoyable as the experience may be, you're just wasting you time."

"That was really sweet Dom" Kel said, a blush painting her cheeks as she met the sergeant's dancing blue gaze.

"Thanks Kel, I try."

"There's only one problem now." Tobe announced, decidedly ignoring the fact that Dom and his lady were making eyes at each other.

"What problem?"

"What am I going to wear?"

A/N: Just a little something that's been sitting on my computer since Febuary. It's part one of four in a Set called Like There's No Tomarrow. Not sure when I'll get arounf to posting the second part as it is almost November and thus almost time for the WriMo. For now, this is complete, not part will take place when Tobe joins the Riders.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I'm just bending them to my will for the duration if this fic.


End file.
